


The impossible

by Servena



Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eva and Tommy have theories about their colleagues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The impossible

At first they don't pick up on it. Carl and Ann-Marie keep on spending time together. But eventually, they don't really know when, Sebastian stops giving them interested looks and suspiciously raised eyebrows when Ann-Marie tells they were somewhere together, work-related of course. The next time Carl needs to investigate something, he takes the computer expert along, and no one really wonders. Probably, Sebastian was wrong all along and it was really just work related.

Then, Eva points out one evening when everyone else has gone home: “Ann-Marie spends a lot of time in his lab.”

And Tommy looks at her and she can see the wheels turning in his head. “You think?”

“She's pretty.”

“So's he.” Eva grins, and he adds defensively: “Just saying!”

“But I thought she likes Carl. He likes her obviously”, she mused.

Tommy leans back in his chair and folds his arms behind his head. ”Maybe she does like him. She just doesn't like him. If you see what I mean?”

And Eva totally sees that, but she's still unconvinced.

“She hasn't decided yet”, Tommy says on another evening, like it's totally obvious. “She's too nice, she doesn't want to hurt them.”

Eva turns her pencil in her hands. “Do you think they know?”

“Carl would've deduced it by now, don't ya think?”

She nods slowly. “And Sebastian was suspecting they had something going on in the first place.”

“So they're fighting for her. All that snarky comments and sarcasm, it's really kinda obvious.”

But it still doesn't really fit. Eva doesn't know what kind of puzzle piece they're missing, but the image doesn't seem right yet.

She watches how they act around each other, and finally comes to the only possible conclusion: “Threesome”, she says.

Tommy nearly spits his coffee over the desk. “What?”, he coughs.

Eva walks over to the coffee machine while she explains: “They're all in it. Sebastian, Carl, and Ann-Marie.”

He puts the cup down and shakes his head. “No way.”

“When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, _however improbable_ , must be the truth.”

“Are you sure you eliminated all the impossibles? Like, they're all just good friends?”

She rolls her eyes at him. “Oh please.”

He looks a bit offended. “And what about my theory, why's that impossible?”

Eva leans on the counter while the coffee machine starts working. “They don't look like two men fighting over a woman. Have you seen how they act towards each other? Of course, there are snarky comments, but there are also hands on shoulders and looks...”

“Eva, you're reading into stuff.”

She raises an eyebrow. “I thought that's what we do. But if you still don't believe me, that shirt Carl was wearing last week, when we had that case in the middle of the night, was Sebastian's.”

“You mean...”

She looks over her shoulder and grins. “Yes.”

“No way.”

“And Sebastian's clearly into men”, she adds, which earns her a confused look.

“You sure?”, he asks.

“Trust my female intuition.”

He groans and she thinks she hears him mumbling: “That's just unfair.”

“I can't believe they tried to keep this a secret in a team full of detectives”, Eva mumbles and throws the coffee machine an impatient look.

Tommy still tries to wrap his head around the idea. “And Ann-Marie's part of it.”

“Yes.”

“ _Ann-Marie_ ”, Tommy repeats.

Eva shrugs. “You know what they say about silent waters.”

He shakes his head. “I think we should stop doing that. My brain can't handle the results.”

She smiles and picks her steaming coffee cup out of the machine. “I thought it was fun.”


End file.
